


500 Words: 287 Melliflous

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little afternoon delight for Mac. Surprisingly tame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words: 287 Melliflous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts), [projectcyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/gifts).



> Sparked by a writing exercise focusing on the sounds and rhythms of the sentences. I felt it fell in the mellifluous tones category.

adjective  
1\. sweetly or smoothly flowing; sweet-sounding: a mellifluous voice; mellifluous tones.  
2\. flowing with honey; sweetened with or as if with honey.

Soft, silky satin, slipped through her fingers - reminded her of butter melting in her hand.

Soft and creamy. Like against like. Yet altogether, and decidedly different.  
There was a scintillating scent in the air. Eucalyptus  
Was it from the fanciful fabric flowing through her fingertips? Or, was it wafting on the wind like a wayward traveler?  
She raised the shimmering sheets to her face, breathing deeply, daringly.

It was both.

A soft smile spread across her lips as she let her mind meander to Amelia.  
It was her scent.

She imagined breathing in her beloved's fresh fragrance before musk and sweat swirled in, seducing her senses seamlessly.  
Thinking of that knife point of anticipation sent a shiver through her shoulders and a familiar ache began to pulse on her pelvic floor.

Fingers flitting like feathers along her back, winding their way around her waist.  
She was filled anew with the intoxicating aroma that was Amelia.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my love, shall we head out for our picnic?"  
"I think the picnic can wait a bit longer Millie. I find I now have other appetites."


End file.
